


Obligatory Chatfic

by wickedvirtues



Series: Danganronpa [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hinata Hajime is in Class 77, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Human Nanami Chiaki, I love them so much, Komaeda Nagito Is a Little Shit, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko Swears, Multi, Non-Despair Enoshima Junko, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sane Enoshima Junko, Tags May Change, They are just vibin here, They/Them Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Tired Hinata Hajime, but he's not obsessed with hope, fuyuhiko might get stabbed but it will be a funny dw, hifumi isnt here either sorry idk how to write him either, i finished the 1st v3 chapter so they're here now, kamakura doesnt exist sorry idk how to write him, mahiru keeps hiyoko on a child leash /j, normal student au, she's not evil just really chaotic, sonia & gundham summon a demon, still ultimates tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedvirtues/pseuds/wickedvirtues
Summary: murdersister has logged inmurdersister:Junko destroyed another microwave
Relationships: (sdr2), Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Everyone & Everyone, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Hinata Hajime/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Kuwata Leon/Naegi Makoto, Mioda Ibuki/Pekoyama Peko, Nidai Nekomaru/Soda Kazuichi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Series: Danganronpa [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137329
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	1. (most of the) THH kids wooooo

**Author's Note:**

> USERNAMES:  
> dumb-bitch: Junko  
> mysteryegg: Makoto  
> murdersister: Mukuro  
> balls/mcrphase: Leon  
> nbcoding: Chihiro  
> hallmonitor: Taka  
> cornhair: Mondo  
> gothgf: Celeste  
> thesmartone: Kyoko  
> money: Byakuya  
> sotired: Toko  
> glazed-doughnut: Aoi  
> couldkillyou: Sakura  
> hatsunemiku: Sayaka  
> conspiracydad: Hiro
> 
> not all of them show up here but they will)

**dumb-bitch has logged in**

**dumb-bitch:** : I need someone to bring me food

**mysteryegg has logged in**

**mysteryegg:** Can't you go to the cafeteria?

 **dumb-bitch:** well, about that...

**murdersister has logged in**

**murdersister:** Junko destroyed another microwave

**balls has logged in**

**balls:** another microwave???

 **balls:** ... 

**balls:** who changed my nickname

**nbcoding has logged in**

**nbcoding:** :)

 **balls:** >:(

**balls has changed their nickname to mcrphase**

**dumb-bitch:** That's supposed to be better?? Fucking emo

**gothgf has logged in**

**gothgf:** I heard the sound of mockery. Who are we insulting?

 **mcrphase:** @mysteryegg babe back me up :((

 **mysteryegg:** Sorry leon, when celeste gets involved its too late 

**mcrphase:** fuck

**hallmonitor has logged in**

**hallmonitor:** Guys leave him alone! He can like whatever music he prefers.

 **mcrphase:** I dont know if i should feel honored because i was defended or terrified because taka uses perfect grammar while texting??

**glazed-doughnut has logged in**

**glazed-doughnut:** guys dont be mean :(!

 **gothgf:** can, will 

**glazed-doughnut:** I'm telling kyoko >:(

 **gothgf:** wait no

**thesmartone has logged in**

**thesmartone:** celeste if you stop bullying leon we can cuddle in my dorm & eat those fancy chocolates u like

 **gothgf:** ... 

**gothgf:** you are a lucky man, Kuwata

**gothgf has logged out**

**thesmartone has logged out**

**mcrphase:** i dont know which one is scarier...

 **mcrphase:** anyways i have practice w/ sayaka, later losers & makoto

**mcrphase has logged off**

**hallmonitor:** I must go as well! I have plenty of things to do, goodbye!

**hallmonitor has logged off**

**dumb-bitch:** well at least that distracted everyone from the microwave

**money has logged on**

**money:** which of you imbeciles destroyed the microwave?

 **dumb-bitch:** nevermind, i hate it here.

**dumb-bitch has logged off**


	2. sdr2 go brr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this got a lot more attention than i thought it would...ok lets go JASNDFGH
> 
> not all the SDR2 kids r here but most of them are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> USERNAMES:  
> smartass/tallbitch: Hajime  
> angy: Fuyuhiko  
> bitch: Hiyoko  
> blackmail: Mahiru  
> minecraft: Chiaki  
> noselfesteem: Nagito  
> quietsobbing: Mikan  
> SC3N3K1D: Ibuki  
> truecrime: Sonia  
> simp: Kazuichi  
> stabsyou: Peko  
> hamsterman: Gundham  
> classdad: Nekomaru  
> bigtiddy: Akane

**Online: 3**

**smartass:** guys help fuyuhiko is mad at me

**angy has changed smartass' name to tallbitch**

**tallbitch:** hiko :(

 **angy:** don't hiko me u tall motherfucker 

**minecraft:** wait what exactly happened...?

**tallbitch:** fuyuhiko i literally cannot get any shorter 

**angy:** u are still a freakishly annoying height 

**tallbitch:** there are literally people in our class taller than me??

**angy:** ok??? i dont have to break my bones to try & kiss them whats ur point

**blackmail has logged in**

**blackmail:** Jeez, do guys actually fight about dumb stuff like this?

**stabsyou has logged in**

**stabsyou:** fuyuhiko i really do not think it is a big deal

 **angy:** easy for u to say you and ibuki are basically the same fucking height

**bitch has logged in**

**bitch:** you're both idiots, this is a stupid argument.

 **bitch:** just kick him in the balls & kiss him when he falls on the ground 

**blackmail:** hiyoko...

**angy:** ...

**angy:** noted.

**angy has logged off**

**tallbitch:** fuyuhiko

 **tallbitch:** fuyuhiko??

**tallbitch:** oh my god

**tallbitch has logged off**

**noselfesteem has logged in**

**noselfesteem:** oh dear, it seems hajime is going to die.

 **minecraft:** nagito, no 

**bitch:** HAJIME JUST RAN PAST MY WINDOW LMAOOO 

**bitch:** why the fuck does he run like that 

**stabsyou:** i'm going to go find fuyuhiko before anything happens

**stabsyou has logged off**

**bitch:** fuck that im watching hinata get kicked in the balls

**bitch has logged off**

**blackmail:** i should have bought that child leash when i had the chance

**blackmail has logged off**

**minecraft:** i'm..gonna go find mikan..i think

**minecraft has logged off**

**noselfesteem:** well, that certainly was..interesting

**noselfesteem has logged off**


	3. v3 lets go boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i've only finished the 1st chapter and i love gonta, miu & kaito more than myself /j

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pianofreak: kaede   
> robotfucker: miu   
> emodetective: shuichi   
> bugs: gonta   
> slenderman: korekiyo   
> justfiction: tsumugi   
> beepboop: keebo  
> spaceman: kaito  
> hateithere: maki   
> divineinfluence: angie  
> itsmagic: himiko   
> girls: tenko  
> mother(tm): kirumi   
> avocado: rantaro  
> menacetosociety: kokichi   
> beentojail: ryoma

****

**Pianofreak has added 15 people to the chat**

**Pianofreak:** okay now we have a chat like everyone else :)!! how should we start it off

 **robotfucker:** boobs

**robotfucker:** titties 

**robotfucker:** massive honkers

**Pianofreak:** thanks, Miu 

**emodetective:** Kaede what is this for?

**Pianofreak:** well i was talking to ibuki & sayaka 

**emodetective:** oh no 

**Pianofreak:** and they both said they had GCs for their classes so i thought we should have one :D!!

**itsmagic:** nothing good ever comes from stuff like this...

**girls:** it'll be fine, himiko! i'll protect you from all the degenerate males here! 

**divineinfluence:** Atua says it is a wonderful idea! You're so smart, Kaede!! 

**hateithere:** i'm leaving 

**spaceman:** maki :(( 

**hateithere:** whatever 

**mother(tm):** has anyone seen kokichi? I lost track of him while making dinner

**bugs:** ah, Gonta saw him in one of the hallways! Said he was planning something exciting 

**spaceman:** oh no 

**menacetosociety:** you guys realize i'm here right?

**menacetosociety:** besides, you guys trust me riiiight ;)?

**Pianofreak:** no 

**emodetective:** no 

**hateithere:** absolutely not 

**spaceman:** nope 

**girls:** of course not, you degenerate male!

**itsmagic:** nyehh...no 

**menacetosociety:** it's just harrassment at this point :((


End file.
